Young Love
by sexisami
Summary: The Cullens & Hales have know eachother their whole lives and when they travel to Forks to attend Boarding School will Edward & Bella share their true feelings for eachother? What Happens when the impossible is possible? Usual Pairings Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
Heyyy thanks for clicking my storyyyyy :D  
this is my very very first fanfic, my first go at writing fanfic to go easyyy ;)  
So yerrr if you have any ideas just tell meee ayeee  
Also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW okiessss?  
soo what u waiting for start reading!  
**

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, I am not affilated with Twilight. :D\

_Summary:  
The Cullens and Hales have know each other there whole lives and when they travel to Forks to attend the local Boarding School, will Edward and Bella tell each other their true feelings for each other? What Happens when the impossible is made possible? Usual Pairings._

Bella POV:

We all stood and stared at the two gravestones that had our parents names on them. No one spoke we were all silent. It felt like hours had past and we were still standing there. No one dared say a word. It has been 1 month since the horrible car accident, every couple of days we went to go place more flowers.

"We better get going we don't want to miss our plane," murmed Alice, my sister.

"Mmm," Emmet replied, not really paying much attention.

We made our way to the car and drove home in silence.

* * *

We arrived home to see our neighbours Edward, Rosalie and Jasper standing in there driveway with the suitcases packed and ready to go.

Alice, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and I were all going to attend Forks Boarding School. We all live in Chicago, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper all lived at next door to us with there parents, Mr and Mrs Hale. We Cullen's have known the Hales since we were in diapers and always thought Mr and Mrs Hale as a second set of parents.

We also have some lovebirds 'round here, Emmet's dating Rose for 3 years, and still going strong! Jasper and Alice were also dating for the longest 4 years, there inseparable. I've always had this massive crush on Edward since 9th grade, but we're not together… I guess he doesn't like me that way. So since we have no other relatives living in the US we decided to go to boarding school. The Hales were also coming with us! Mr and Mrs Hale were going on a Cruise and staying at various places around the world. They didn't know how long they were going for so they decided that Rose, Edward and Jasper could come with us. They also thought it would be good help for us since the accident.

"Come on Bella, stop daydreaming, or else we were going to be late!" Edward's beautiful face was in front of mine, and his velvety voice rang in my ears. Edward is was pefect he has bronze hair with piecing green eyes and pale skin.

"Coming, coming," I whined.

As we said our goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Hale for the last time in a while I thought about my parents and how I missed them dearly.

* * *

Edward POV:

Rose, Jasper and I waited patiently for Bella, Emmet and Alice to arrive back from the cemetery. We knew how much this meant to them, they needed some alone time today though, sometimes we came with them. Today we were catching a plane to Forks because the Hales and Cullen's were all attending Forks Boarding School.

Rose was looking at herself in a mirror fixing her make-up; she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and pale white skin – like the rest of us. She could easily be a super model, heck she could be Barbie if she wanted to!

Jasper on the other hand was leaning against a tree silently reading to himself. He also had blonde-brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Rose and Jasper were twins.

A car pulled up to the driveway and Alice jumped out of the car. She was the most stylish and materialistic one out of all of us. Alice had black, spiky hair and green eyes, but not as green as mine I was told. She was very energetic and hypo. Her energy radiates off her and to us, Jasper said the other week.

Next out of the car was Emmet. Note to self **DO NOT** get in a fight with him. Emmet was huge compared to Jasper and I. But inside he was soft and cuddly just a marshmallow. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was very sports orientated he also loved to beat everyone and everything.

Lastly My Bella, okay technically she wasn't mine, but I've liked her since I was 13 or 14 years old. Though I don't think she feels the same about me. I stood there staring at her beauty, she had long brown hair and big brown eyes, I could get lost in them. She was very clumsy and we were always in and out of the hospital for her. She could trip over her own feet!

As everyone was saying there goodbyes and piling into the car I glanced towards Bella who was staring at something from across the street she was obviously daydreaming.

I leaned across and said "Come on Bella, stop daydreaming, or else we were going to be late!"

She looked kind of startled and replied with "Coming, coming," her voice was like an angels.

We finally moved into the car and Jasper floored it. We were at the airport in no time thanks to his idiocy on the road, but I got to admit i like to drive fast.

We checked in and went through customs.

"Could all passengers travelling to Forks, Washington please make there way to the front, your plane is ready to be boarded," the lady said politely through the loud speaker.

The Cullen's and Us Hales all went to the front, not knowing what our new life in Forks had installed for us.

**A/N:  
okayy so i hoped you liked ittt :D:D  
please review?  
i would like to read what youse thinkkkk**

sami xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N:  
heyyyyy everyone, i was really devo with only getting  
ONE review for my last chapter.. sorry if you dont like  
it but if you dont review and tell me why!

**I hope you like this chapter... remeber this is my first fanfic!**

**xx**

Bella POV

"Could all passengers travelling to Forks, Washington please make there way to the front, your plane is ready to be boarded," the lady said politely through the loud speaker.

Alice was jumping up and down, she was so excited.  
"Oh MY GAWD, this is going to be so much fun, we'll have sleepovers, parties and we will all get to live in our own little dorm!" she giggled.

"Alice, calm down hun, we haven't even taken off yet" Jasper replied calmly.

We all laughed as Alice replied that she was just thrilled to be going that is all.

We sat in our seats, ready for take off. I was sitting next to Edward whilst Alice and Jasper were in front of us, and Rose and Emmet were beside us.

I was pleased to be sitting next to Edward; he was reading a book, Romeo and Juliet, one of my favourites'.

"Could all passengers please put your seatbelts on as we are ready for take-off to Forks, Washington. Have a lovely flight," the Flight Attended announced. Forks was a wet, rainy and gloomily place, it gets the most rain in the whole of America!

Three words: I hate rain.

But it was pretty exciting though, with my 5 best friends, living with each other.

***

Finally we were going to be taking off! I could hear all the engines and wheels get into place as we started to race up the runway, Oh that's right I hate plane rides!

I grabbed the seat and held on tight, I knew that it wouldn't help if we crashed but I didn't really care. I was stiff and was breathing deeply.

Edward must have seen the terror in my eyes because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked up to him and he smiled brightly, those green eyes sparkled like an emeralds.

We took off and we were high above the clouds before I let go of Edward's hand, he looked kind of disappointed, or maybe that was my imagination?

I grabbed my iPod and snuggled down into the chair. I saw that Edward had picked up his book again and started to read.

Soon enough I was drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Edward POV

I was reading one of my favourite books, Romeo and Juliet when I sensed that something was troubling Bella. I looked at her and saw that she look petrified and nervous. I instantly grabbed her hand and she smiled at me, a relieved smile to be exact. I didn't know what I was doing, grabbing her hand like that, must be instinct.

We were high above the clouds before she let go. I was a bit disappointed when she did, oh well.

I look around at my surroundings. Inside the plane the flight attendant was going around asking for drinks, whilst most people were dozing. Outside the window was stunning. The pure white clouds were sparkling brightly. I went to go tell Bella but to find her asleep. I went to go turn back to the view outside the window when I heard my name.

"Edward……" she moaned.

I spun around to find her asleep.

Alice must of scene me and she whispered.

"Bella talks in her sleep,"

I nodded and smiled.

"COOKIE" she screamed.

I was a tad confused, but then it must have been the dream she was having.

All of a sudden I felt her head on my chest.

"Mmmm," she murmured.

I smiled and grabbed my iPod and slowly drifted to sleep myself.

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up to find myself lying on top of Edward. I looked up and he was looking into my brown eyes.

"Errrm, sorry," I laughed. I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. Oh no I was blushing.

"Doesn't bother me at all," he smiled his crooked smile. Oh god i loved his smile.

"Could all passengers please fasten there seatbelts as we start to descend shortly, thank you for flying with Meyer Airways," The flight attended announced once again, for the last time, hopefully. That fake happy voice was getting annoying.

I suddenly realized I was still lying on Edward. I sat up straight and blushed again.

The plane finally landed and I undid my seat belt.

We all decided to wait until everyone had cleared out of the plane and then we would get off.

Once everyone had gotten off I stood up to get my bags from the overhead carriage.

Suddenly a boy around our age came up behind me.

"Hey baby, you're hot," he slimly said.

He then pinched my butt and then winked.

"Maybe we should hook-up sometime," he puckered his lips for a kiss.

Suddenly Edward was by my side.

"STOP! What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled.

Aww Edward was sticking up for me!

"Nothing dude, chill okay, she's hot what can I say?" he jokingly said.

*SLAP*

Wow did I just do that?  
"YOU HEARD HIM NOW STOP," I screamed.  
i didn't know what i was saying!

"Oooo a feisty one I see I like that," he seductively said.

Suddenly Edward balled his fist and punched him in the jaw.

He fell to the ground and was out cold.

Edward he was my hero!

"Edward, thankyou so much, you are the best friend anyone could have!" I hugged him.

Wait that came out wrong. I love him. He wasnt a best friend, he was the love of my life!

I want to tell him so badly, but he probably on things of me as a sister. He will never love me the same way I love him.

* * *

Edward POV

"Edward, thankyou so much, you are the best friend anyone could have!" and then she hugged me.

Great just a friend. She will never love me the way I love her!

I slowly walked of in aircraft in pain.

The pain of having a broken heart.

**GOD can edward and bella be anymore clueless of eachother!**

**hahha anyways review pretty pleaseeee :D**

**Also do you guys like short chapters or long ones?  
Please review my lovlies :D:DDD**

**xxx sami**


End file.
